A Fraction of Greatness
A Fraction of Greatness was a spin-off epic for BZP member Eco-Fat's RPG of the same name. The Epic used characters from the RPG itself, and followed event as the game was played. The author, Kini Hawkeye, created the Epic in an attempt to both promote the RPG, and to give those who didn't want to read the RPG topic a chance to still get into the story. The Epic had two chapters written before Exo-Fat left BZP, and closed the RPG. The epic can be read here.. Story Because of the Uniqueness of the story, and the fact that it was written while the game was played, no time was wasted in getting the prologue down. So, instead of writing his own, the author took the RPG's story and used it as a prologue. Prologue I direct my epistle to Certavus in the city of Atero, who previously commanded the Legions of Ice and is now the supposed leader of the remnants of the tribes; for it is you that they look to for guidance in these times of despair. It grieves me that I must write these words of condemnation unto you, for had we not all been brothers? But then came the Lords' War. Each of us was commissioned to gather together warriors and arm them with swords, with spears, and with elements granted by the Lords. We marched forth against each other in conquest of the kill-silver, the object of ultimate dominance. We have suffered many afflictions. Not just myself, but all of the tribes. We have endured many things; hunger, thirst, fatigue. Great has been the slaughter among the peoples of Spherus Magna! We have never come so very close to extinction as we have merely three months ago. The very foundations of our world have been shaken to the core! Spherus Magna no longer exists. In its place has risen Bara Magna, a barren wasteland filled with the wandering souls of the lost. You cannot deny these things, and yet you have the audacity to propose a plan so divisive that it will shatter the hearts and minds of a people that still mourn the loss of their culture? You say that this plan will save us. I ask you now, who will it save? It exiles those who may be beneficial to our society to a life of endless isolation and death in the cruel desert word! You claim that the old, the weak, and the poor cannot contribute to reconstruction; but what about my people, the Sand Tribe? What of the Rock Tribe? You are fortunate that they have almost completely migrated north by now, otherwise their rage would have been magnificent to behold. But my people still remain strong and courageous. We know the sand but we cannot survive like this for much longer. If forced out of our lands into an unknown territory, we may soon turn from fearless to feral. Some of this can be seen already. Your “Glatorian Plan” has not united the people. In any case, it has splintered them even further. Warring factions and guilds vie for power on a daily basis. Land changes hands like a hot stone. The tribes are all but non-existent. There is no order, there is no peace, there is no civilization. If you will not desist in this heinous scheme, I will be compelled to gather together my tribe and all those who will join us. We will march against you with great reluctance, but with the fire of justice in our hearts. You who sit comfortably in your cities cannot know what justice is. Justice is what we desire when another brother falls to the earth. Justice is what we desire when we find another straggler, dragging his body along the ground and begging us for a morsel of food or drop of water. Justice is what we desire when we tell him that we cannot help him. Justice is what we desire when we see his tears fall like rain as he collapses in utter hopelessness! Justice is what we will see when we, the exiled ones, paint your blood across the dunes and feed your corpse to the sand bats! Only then will justice be fulfilled. Our world has shattered, our people have fractured, and our spirit is broken. We have but a fraction of greatness, but we have enough to see the true intentions of your heart. I am Pertagna, Vorox of my tribe, and I send this message to Certavus. Listen to my words and depart from your destructive ways or we will descend upon you with fury and you will surely perish. May the Great Beings have mercy on you. You who have shown no mercy to us. -Pertagna, Vorox of the Sand Tribe and Commander of the Exiles ''Characters'' All characters were taken directly from the RPG, as such, all can be seen in this topic. In order of appearance: *''Namerf'' *''Atredis'' *''Sansu'' *''Keran'' *''Tradon'' *''Ethes Albion'' *''Druen'' *''Witon'' One of the Author's recurring Characters, Arrik Vadum, was shown but not named. * Category:Epics Category:Discontinued